List of Hybrids
This is a list of all hybrids who have appeared or who have been mentioned in and television series or novel series. This includes werewolf-vampire hybrids, witch-vampire hybrids, and, in one rare case each, a werewolf-witch hybrid and a living witch-werewolf-vampire tribrid. Undead Hybrids This is a list of the existing undead hybrids in either series. Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid *Four unnamed hybrids Witch-Vampire Hybrid *Valerie Tulle *Malachai Parker Living Hybrids This is a list of the currently-living hybrids in either series. Tribrid *Hope Mikaelson (vampire-werewolf-witch) Deceased Hybrids This is a list of hybrids in either series who have died or been destroyed. They either died from failure to successfully complete their transition by drinking the blood of a human doppelgänger (Elena) or because they were killed via heart extraction or decapitation. Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid *Paige's Pack **Ray Sutton - failed to transition/heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore **Paige - failed to transition/heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson **Rest of the Pack - failed to transition/heart extraction, killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Klaus' Pack **Tony - decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert **Mindy - decapitation; killed by Stefan Salvatore **Daniel Warren - heart extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson **Nate - decapitation; killed by Connor Jordan **Dean - heart extraction, killed by Connor Jordan **Hybrid Outside of the Witch House - heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore. **Homecoming Party Greeter - heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Tyler's Pack **Kimberley - decapitation; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson **Adrian - heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson **Chris - decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert **Rest of the Pack - decapitation/heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Dwayne - Heart extraction; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Henry Benoit - heart extraction and displayed body by hanging; killed by unknown assailant. *Niklaus Mikaelson - White Oak Stake; killed by Elijah Mikaelson Witch-Vampire Hybrid *The Heretics **Malcolm - heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore **Oscar - first time: heart extraction, killed by Valerie Tulle; second time: staked, killed by Enzo **Nora Hildegard - explosion; killed by the Phoenix Stone **Mary Louise - explosion; killed by the Phoenix Stone **Beau - first time: body destroyed by Rayna Cruz; second time: heart extraction, spirit destroyed by Damon Salvatore Werewolf-Witch Hybrid *Vivianne Lescheres-Mikaelson Former Hybrids These hybrids were returned to being either werewolves or vampires after exposure to the anti-magic boundary that resulted from the Travelers' Magic Purification Spell or the Hybrid Curse, respectively. *Tyler Lockwood (purified) *Hayley Marshall-Kenner (bound to the Hybrid Curse) Trivia * Klaus mentioned that some of the unsuccessful hybrids died from blood loss, and others died because he killed them. However, it's unknown from which cause each of the individual members of Paige's Pack died. * Hayley is somewhat unique among hybrids, as she is now the only hybrid who was sired by Hope Mikaelson, who is the world's only living (not undead) hybrid. The first hybrid to be sired by Hope was Dwayne, who was sired while Hope was still in utero, but he was killed by Tyler just minutes after completing his transition. ** It has also been revealed that Hayley is also the only vampiric being whose life is not dependent on the survival of the Original Vampires due to the vampiric sireline link. However, it is unknown if this means her life is tied to Hope's, as Hope is Hayley's sire, though it seems likely that this is the case. * There are currently, at least, a single being left alive for each type of hybrid, except for the Original hybrid. ** There are at least four unnamed werewolf-vampire hybrids, turned by Klaus via Hope's blood. ** Valerie Tulle and Malachai Parker are the only two witch-vampire Hybrids left. The latter escaped from Arcadius' hell but was banished to a prison world. ** Hope Mikaelson is the only tribrid in existence. See also Category:Lists Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids